1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication apparatuses and methods, and particularly relates to a mobile phone and its communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are ubiquitous because of their usefulness and portability. Mobile phones can be used in emergency, such as contacting the police or ambulance, or in non-emergency situations such as chatting with a friend or family member. However, in some cases, a person may not be able to answer his phone or to make an outgoing call, such at when the person is being robbed at gunpoint or other similar situations.
Therefore, a communication apparatus and method is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.